My world turned the right side up
by amon-strosity
Summary: Kim has always been the cool, loner at her school but her world goes upside down when her long time crush, Jared, imprints on her.
1. Introduction

**This story is kinda based on my life and the dream in the second chapter, that I actually dreamt but Jared in Kim's dream is someone else who I like for real. So yeah lets get on with the story and please review. Also, I'm writing kind of another fanfiction called 'going insane for love' so it might take a little bit for me to upload. But please keep reading! :D Here's the story…**

**Chapter 1**

Brrrrriiiiiiiinnnngggg! The alarm clock started to sound and vibrate off the table making a loud ringing noise. I immediately rose from my bed and rubbed my head.

I groaned. Stupid alarm clock always waking me up! It was still ringing so I reached for it and when I pressed the button, it immediately stopped.

"Ahhhhhhh", I shouted into my pillow and let my body fall back into my warm comfortable bed.

"Kim, wake up or you're going to be late for school!" mum called from downstairs. She always did that and annoyed me as much as the alarm clock. That was the kind of woman she is. After dad died, she told me that he wanted me to lead a good life, obviously, and to never be late for school.

What the hell?

What kind of dying man would say that? Ah, but I still miss him. When he was alive, he used to tuck me into bed at night even though I was 15 then but I am now 16. He never got angry with me or anything so I guess he was better than mum who was always finding ways to shout at me. I still loved her as much as I did dad. She was still the pissy woman but she has changed a lot since dad die-

"KIM! Wake up or else I'll…I'll drag you out of bed and send you to school in your pyjamas!"

Guess not!

"Alright, alright I'm coming. Geez, no need to get your thongs in a twist! God!" I smiled a little at my own joke and got out of bed, put my black slippers on and started to get dressed. It took me 10 minutes to do so as I wore black denim jeans, a black short sleeve t-shirt that that had a pink skull in the middle and my favourite brown and black striped sweater dad had bought me.

Then I rushed down the stairs, put my black chucks on and grabbed a chair in the breakfast table. I grabbed a piece of toast and started eating my way through it and chewing with my mouth open.

"Kim, hey don't chew with your mouth open. It's bad manners." Mum suddenly looked at me in a disgusted way and I looked at her with a smile with the toast sticking out of my mouth.

"Ewwww Kim. Stop tha- Oh hey you're going to be late for school. You want me to drive you" she said.

"Oh no mum. I can drive myself and what's the matter with being late. I'm always late anyway." Mum rolled her eyes. "Oh bye" I kissed her goodbye, grabbed my bag from the counter and left for the door. Once I was outside I took a deep breath and walked towards my lovable black chevy car.

I ran my finger along its hood and then took my keys and opened the door. I got in, put my bag in the seat next to me and started the engine. The car purred and roared to life.

I smiled to myself and put a CD inside the stereo. The music started with my favourite song, Winter Air by Annasay.

I sang to the lyrics in a soft voice and nodded my head to the rhythm.

_the snow is falling down i pull you near  
the city sounds fade and disappear  
city lights blurr behind your ears  
your lips are warm even in winter air  
even in winter air_

as i hold your hand we walk familiar streets  
made brand new now that you're here with me  
i see your eyes you look so happy now  
as the white snowflakes land on your dark eyebrows  
land on your dark eyebrows

there's so much i want, i want to say to you  
do you feel alive when im next to you  
do you think that love can exist so soon  
im hoping that you feel the way i do  
you feel the way i do

The song got halfway when I arrived at school. I parked in the farthest space in the parking lot, took my bag and got out. I smelled the fresh air of the school and started to look around the area. I eyed everyone with a stare but when I got to _him _I started to become all nervous.

Jared. He is so dreamy. I hope he sees me.

I was so glad to see him after what seemed like forever which was only about 6 days of school that he missed.

He started to walk through the side of the parking lot and the guys greeted him with a 'hi Jared. Wassup?' and the girls with a 'Hey Jared. Looking fresh today' and started giggling like Ed the hyena from Lion King.

Oh boy was he popular. Of course I wasn't popular in any way. I was just the cool type who brooded at the corner of the class and the type who walked with her hands shoved in her pocket avoiding eye contact with anyone.

It was better to go unnoticed as I always say. I hated attention except Jared's of course. I would never let anyone make me laugh or smile at school. That was because I liked my character.

I was a cool person. No one minded me and just let we walk on my own.

I had a few friends who always tried to introduce me to a couple of their other friends but I always made an excuse not to socialise with anyone.

Then I saw Jared look my way and look away again. My heart fluttered and in my mind I pictured his big, black and beautiful eyes staring into my own.

He didn't know that I liked him, duh, and I would never let him know because like I said I had to maintain my stature in front of everyone and not react to anything.

He didn't talk to me at all that much and when he did all he said was ' Can I borrow your pencil?' in his sweet, angelic but deep voice.

I always sat at the back of the classroom where there was less light and Jared sat in front of me.

The bell rang for the start of period one of classes and I hurried to my classroom and slowly walking to a halt in fornt of my first class for Thursday. English.

I slowly turned the knob of the door and stepped inside. There were a few people inside chatting and sitting on tables. I slowly made my way to the back of the class and sat in the corner seat on the right. I unloaded my things from my bag and sat down.

People then started to file into the classroom in a hurry including Jared who was walking in long strides so he reached his seat in five steps with Embry, Paul and Jacob behind him.

He had gotten tall over the last few weeks and he had a nice build. And, boy was he handsome!

"Okay class" interrupted Mr Curby" today we shall continue on our work from yesterday about Shakespeare.

"Ohhhhhhh" everyone groaned.

"Now come on class, first thing were gonna do is look at Shakespeare's Romeo And Juliet. So firstly, I'm going to hand you back your essay on Shakespeare and his works from Monday and when you get them, you can see you're grades on the front."

Jared passed me the papers and our hands grazed slightly but he didn't look back at me. I, on the other hand, sank my head to the table and sighed. Out loud.

Jared suddenly looked back at me and looked at me with his eyebrows furrowed together.

"Are you okay?"

"Huh?" I replied back shyly. The paper he had passed me was still hiding my face from view and I was grateful.

"No-nothing" he said as he turned back to face the front.

Crap. I just made a total gay of myself in front of the most hottest man alive.

English went by real slowly which was torture not only because of Mr Curby giving us a really long lecture on Shakespeare but also I couldn't stop looking at Jared and I wanted myself to stop and concentrate but I just could not stop looking at him.

I had this urge to tap him on the shoulder and see his beautiful face concentrated on mine.

Just then, the bell rang and I slowly got up from my seat as did everyone. I gathered my things and walked down the aisle and out the door.

Everyone followed me out and when outside, they all went their separate ways to get to their other classes.

I was so glad that I had history next because history was my favourite lesson. So when I arrived I was the first one there and Mr Garn greeted me with a 'good morning' and I greeted him back.

Jared then took his seat in front of me again and class started.

A couple minutes later, Mr Garn asked me a to read something about Guy Fawkes or something.

"So Kim, care to read the first paragraph on the board?" He questioned me.

"Uh, sorry Mr Garn but I can't …it's just…that", I stuttered.

"What? Jared's in your way." They all turned to look at me and so did Jared."Well you-"

"No it's just that…I…I cant see the writing because it's…it's too small", I stuttered thinking about how stupid I looked right now. So much for being cool.

Everyone laughed at me and started talking.

"Now, now class I'm sure Kim can see fine"Mr Garn said silencing the laughter with a raise of his hands. " Okay, how about we take someone from the front."

As the minutes passed, history was oon over and I was still embarrased from what happened.

When it was the end of school, I practically ran to my car and drove out of school.

I parked my car outside my house and relaxed when I got inside.

Slowly, I walked to the kitchen and found my mum making some dinner which was pasta.

"Hey mum, I'm home. I had a really tiring day at school at usual so I'm gonna go to my room and catch some sleep", I said.

"Hey but what about dinner? Aren't you hungry?", she asked.

"No not really. I had a big lunch and I'm quite full but thanks anyway. Love ya, goodnight".

"Night, sweetie", she said as I made my way upstairs.

I got inside my room and got changed into my black shorts and tank top.

I put my clothes in the laundry bin and crawled into my bed. I stared up at the ceiling and thought about Jared for some time until I fell asleep.


	2. Imprinting

**Second chapter guys. And thanks to Alyx and becksishere for reviewing. U guys make happy. Keep reviewing. Here's the second chapter enjoy …**

Chapter 2

I woke up on my bed after having what was like the most wonderful and sad dream.

Wonderful because it was about Jared and me together and he said 'I love you'. I mean it couldn't have gone better until I woke up because of my stupid, stupid alarm clock. That was the sad bit.

Also annoying.

Now my mood is officially ruined and I won't be able to stop thinking about it.

It's still in my mind but I just still decided to get up and dress for my last day at school for the week until the weekend.

Mum wasn't here because she always went to work early on Fridays and never came back for two

days because her job was being a saleswoman and she always travelled about two cities away.

I looked at my alarm clock in an angry way but noticed that the time was 6:59. 31 minutes to get ready.

I wasn't really in the mood to stay in bed so I got up and went to the bathroom. I washed my face and brushed my teeth.

When I went downstairs, there was breakfast on the table. Eggs, bacon and sausages, my favourite.

I ate quite quickly and gulped down some orange juice before I put my plate on the sink and went upstairs to get changed.

Today I wore my short sleeve blue top, a black sweater, black skinny jeans and black converse.

After that, I brushed my teeth again. It was now 7:20 so I made my way to school.

I was still thinking about my dream and that nearly got me into a car accident because I wasn't paying attention to the road.

When I got to school, the parking lot was full so I parked off the school and parked in a nearby street like a minute away.

I got out and grabbed my bag and books. I walked at my normal speed to my first class on Fridays, science.

Hopefully, I wouldn't be paired up with Jared because if I was I would make a total ass of my self and there'd be zero percent chance he'd like me. I only liked his attention like I said before and that was it.

Even though I liked, no, loved him that much (more liked obsessed) I still didn't want to talk to him in case I'd do something horrible.

The classroom was empty as usual so I could sit anywhere. I sat at my usual spot in any class room at the back.

I heard the door open and looked up. A boy and a girl came in holding hands. Ugh!

It was Rachel and Clinton. Rachel and Clinton were dating for about a year now and they were already in love. They said it was love at first sight.

I don't understand how someone can fall in love with you at first sight and you don't even know them.

Then they started making out on the table and…oh god!

I looked away quickly and decided to take out my book to read.

There moans were so distracting and gross I couldn't stand. I could've listened to my ipod but realized it was at home.

The door opened again and this time everyone started filing in.

I spotted Jared and he walked over to his table next to mine. I was so lucky because Jared had every class with me until the end of my high school life.

He was chatting with Paul, Embry and Jacob something about printing. I giggled to myself. Why would they be talking about printing?

All I could hear was them asking each other have they printed yet! What? I don't see why they would be asking each other that.

Then Ms Haggard came in as and silenced the class with a wave of her finger.

Ms Haggard always had a bad hair day and looked like a witch. That's why we all called her Ms Hag for short and it suited her too.

She never minded her looks because she was too busy in her school things and she was the kind of teacher that was so passionate about everything, especially science.

Everyone was quiet whilst she took out a big glass bowl out from her desk and inside were little pieces of paper that were folded.

"Okay class, as usual when we have our science lessons we pick a piece of paper to see who your partner is. But today when you pick your partner they will be your partner for the rest of your school year." She said.

The chatting started up again.

I didn't know whether to feel happy or sad because if I picked Jared, that would be good but I would be a nervous wreck around him.

My thoughts were stopped when Mrs Haggard silenced the chatting and started talking again.

"Okay, boys stand up and form a line. I took out all your names and left the girls so you would be paired up with a girl and not boy and boy and girl and girl. Come on".

All the boys stood up and formed a line as they were told. One by one they picked and went to the girl that was on their paper.

Jared was second to last to pick before Paul and when I saw him walking over to Grace, who was one of my kind-of friends, I felt a wave of relief because Grace didn't like Jared, she liked Adam and because I wouldn't be all nervous around him. But sad because I wouldn't be able to talk to him and get him to like me.

I heard a chair pull out next to me and saw Paul sitting down on it.

"Hey" he nodded at me in an effortless way. I'm surprised he even said hi to me.

"Hi, Paul." I replied slowly.

It was quite awkward between us but after Ms Haggard explained what we were doing, we started grabbing the equipment and got the experiments ready.

Jared went over to our table with Grace and sat their things down. Jared didn't look at me or Paul when he did. Grace wasn't paying attention but kept looking at Adam who was flirting with Riley. She had a sad look on her face.

Jared was playing with a pencil on his hand and Paul was sitting there doodling on a piece of paper. I sat there looking down at my lap fiddling with my hair clip.

Jacob, May, Embry and Ellen were in a table next to us doing the same things. All our tables were connected together.

This was how we were in science. No one did any work whenever the teacher was out of the room. She was gone for quite a while though.

Then Jacob and Embry caught Jared and Paul's attention and they started talking.

I decided to talk to Grace. I called her and she looked up.

"Grace, were you looking at Adam?" I said with a smirk on my face.

"Wha- no, no, no, no no." she replied reluctantly.

"Ah, well it looked like you were" I said.

"Maybe that's your imagination. And speaking of which, what about" she nodded her head to her right.

Jared.

"What? No! I don-" I stopped when she gave me a look.

Then Jared turned to Grace and I looked to him.

"Do you have a pencil? Mine kinda dropped under the table and I can't find it." He asked.

"Umm, no sorry" Grace replied looking through her pencil case. She did have a pencil but I knew what she was doing.

"But Kim does" she added, pointing to me.

"Oh alright" Jared then turned to me. "Hey, d'you have a pe-" he stopped just as his gorgeous eyes met mine. He gazed at me, wide eyed and his mouth hung open.

Then he turned back and mumbled something about feeling sick.

Everyone around the table watched him go out the door and his friends followed him.

I was quite confused at his sudden departure and turned to Grace.

"What was that about" she asked us.

"I don't know but I think he was really sick. I mean he suddenly turned green." Ellen replied back.

Did I do something wrong? If so I didn't know what.

Change of POV

Jared POV

Oh god! I just imprinted. That was so weird but I felt so happy but nervous. I feel sick.

I walked out the door and stopped outside and leant against the lockers.

The door to the classroom opened and I saw Jacob, Paul and Embry coming towards me.

"Hey Jared what happened. You just walked out of there. Hey, man what's wrong with you?" Paul asked curiously.

"Nothing it's just that I feel really sick but other than that I'm fine" I replied pacing around looking down at the floor.

"Look we know when you're not okay, man. What happened?" Jacob asked.

"Man, just tell us. We'll help you." Embry added.

"Alright. Stop nagging me." I said irritated. "I, uh, I-I im-imprinted"

"You imprinted that's great" Embry said excited.

Jacob and Paul also had big smiles on their faces.

"Wait. On who?" Paul asked narrowing his eyes.

"It's Grace right? Well isn't that lucky. She's you're lab partner too. But why did you leave suddenly? You shy or something?" Jacob asked teasingly.

"No moron! I didn't imprint on Grace" I replied.

"Well then who?" Paul asked again.

"The girl sitting opposite of Grace" I said.

"Wha-! Kim? So what's wrong? She's hot too y'know." Embry said.

"Shut up!" I said in a friendly way. " It's just that, well, I don't know if she's gonna take it well. I mean she's cool and all but I don't think she's interested."

"Look, Jared. If it's meant to be then you'll be fine. I mean imprinting is like true love y'know" Paul replied patting me on the back.

"you know what?" I asked.

"What?" they replied.

"You just sounded like my mom then." I smirked.

"Shut up" Paul retorted.

We laughed at that and decided to go back into the classroom.

"Boy's. What are you doing outside.? Ms Haggard suddenly walked up to us.

"Nothing miss" we replied.

"Well go back in. I'm just about to set you homework." she led us in and closed the door behind her.

We all walked back into our seats and I gave Kim a glance before turning back. I could feel her stare on me and the bell rang for second period.

The day ended slowly and I decided to talk to visit Kim at her house on the weekends to see if she will like me.

I went to bed quite late thinking about Kim and fell asleep dreaming about her.

**Finished second chapter! Hoped you like it and please tell me where I can improve and review. Criticisms allowed too! Third chapter will be up soon… :D XD :P**


	3. Walking Down The Beach

**Chapter 3 is here! Hope you liked the last chapter…I'm working on the fourth chapter so you wouldn't have to wait long for it but if it takes quite long I'm sorry because my computer has quite the problems but on the bright side chapter 3 is here and I hope you enjoy/like it! R&R **

Chapter 3

Ahhhh Saturday! My favourite day of the week. One because it was a day of rest from school. Two because mom wasn't here to wake me up like a friggin' alarm and three because I could do anything I wanted because mom wasn't going to be back until tomorrow because she had called and said that there was a big traffic and she had stopped by a motel because she was really tired from driving and selling which also, of course, involved walking around.

I just had another dream last night! About Jared again. His beautiful angelic face touching mine and his lips so soft and full and…

Brrrrrrrriiiiiiiinnnnnnngggggggggg…

"Ahhhh! What the fu-" I reached over to the alarm clock and turned it off. "Stupid little-"I was interrupted by the sound of ringing in my ears. It took me quite a moment to figure out where it was coming from. It was the doorbell!

I hurriedly got out of bed and didn't bother to put my slippers on as I had my socks on or my bathrobe. I raced down the stairs in my pyjamas and oversized top. I took the key and opened the door.

"Hi Kim", said a voice in an angelic pitch. Oh my god! It was Jared. What was he doing here and at 6 in the morning? This must be a dream. He was wearing no shirt too.

I pinched myself but flinched when I did. I could hear Jared chuckling.

"H-h-hi Jared. What are you doing here? It's still 6 in the morning y'know" I said stuttering at first but getting my calm voice back.

"Sorry if I-I woke you up, umm, well I w-was I…I…I" he stuttered. He looked so cute! He then cleared his throat and started again.

"I was wondering if you w–wanted to hang out with us at the beach. Were having a party later. Would you like to come with me. Grace and the others were gonna think about asking you later so I just took the courtesy instead and asked you myself…" He said.

"Wha-sure" I agreed. We stood there awkwardly for a few seconds, just looking at each other before he spoke again.

"Hey, Kim w-would you take a walk down the beach with me?"

"Err, sorry. I can't. Mom won't let me out of the house. She said it was for my safety or whatever because of what happened when I was 10 with me and that man who tried to run away with me, y'know. Not that I can't trust you I cant-I mean can it's-"

_Wonderful Kim! Embarrasing yourself in front of this lovely, wonderful charming- I could go on you know!_

"Shut up" I whispered as I hit my head trying to shut up my thoughts. I saw Jared giving me a crazy look and so I smiled at him like nothing happened.

"Are you okay? You seem…" he asked me with a concerned face.

"Suuure" I said creepily.

"Look, Kim I just want to tell you something. I think it's best if you take a walk with me so, please" He pleaded with his puppy dog face. So cute.

"Sure. I'll just, um, wear something warmer. You can wait inside if you want to" I held the door wider and when Jared stepped inside I hurried for the stairs and went into my bedroom.

How could I say no to that? Plus, he invited me to a party later. Now I definitely LOVE Saturdays!

I quickly got changed into some jeans and put on a jacket. Once I was finished, I came down and saw Jared looking at the photos around the house.

"Wow! You were really cute as a child" he said turning around. I flushed and before I could respond, he led me out the door and we started walking our way to the beach.

"You walked here?" I asked noticing that there was no car parked outside.

"Yeah, just wanted some fresh air" he replied.

My house was only a 5 minute walk from the beach and we had started walking down the sand as the water splashed our feet wet. We talked for quite some time and joked around like a couple.

"So, Kim? Tell me. Do you like me?" He asked teasingly with a grin on his face.

"What? Look, I can tell you but then I'd have to kill!" I replied chuckling.

"Why is that?" he asked.

"Well because I'd get embarrassed. You'll tell all your friends and I'll never be able to live it down. I mean I won't be the cool and collected and calm person. People would treat me differently and make fun of me and that is not the way I want to live my high school life. Y'know my dad once said everything from your past stays with you until you grow old and die. No matter how painful or sad or happy those memories are. So I'm trying to avoid collecting sad memories in my head." I replied looking down at my feet full of sand.

There was a moment of silence.

"I would never do that to you" Jared whispered. I looked at him with surprise written across my face but he didn't look back. I looked away again and Jared spoke.

"So us walking down the beach right now, Is this a happy or sad memory?" he asked with a grin in his voice.

I wiped the expression off my face and smiled. "Definitely happy" I said.

"That's good because I would definitely remember this memory the day you declared you loved me" he smirked.

"What?! I never said-" I was cut off and was pulled into a bone-crushing hug into Jared's strong and beautiful arms. We stayed like that for a few minutes.

"Ohhhh. My bones hurt" I said chuckling.

"Sorry. Did I hurt you? I just really wanted to do that since… never mind."

"Why did you do that?" I asked him.

"Never mind. Hey do you want me to walk you home?"

"Wha. Sure, but wh-"

"Hey Jared! Watcha doin' here with Kim" someone interrupted.

We both looked round and saw Jacob, Embry and Paul walking down the sand without their shirts on. Weren't they cold or something?

"Hey Paul! Embry, Jake." Jared greeted his friends with a false smile. Weird. No. Not his smile of course his smile was so dreamy and luscious and wonderful and so, oh so delicious.

"Hey Kim." They greeted me with sly grins. "Did Jared here tell you abo-" Embry started but was cut off by Jacob nudging him in the chest.

"I don't think Jared has yet" Jacob said.

"Told me what?" I asked curiously.

They all turned to me.

"Nothing Kim. It doesn't matter for now." Jared said in a kind voice. "Why are you guys here anyway?"

"Y'know just getting the party ready for tonight. And I sure as hell hope Kim's coming because Jared wouldn't stop talking about you after school yesterday" Paul chuckled.

"Oh, ha"I didn't know what to say except nothing. I was surprised really. A lot has happened the last, what, half hour or so and I'm already talking to these boys like well, lets just say that we've gotten to know each other a little better.

"Guys I'm just gonna walk Kim home. I'll be back" Jared ignored Paul's last comment and led me towards the way we had come.

"Bye Kim, Jared" they said goodbye and continued towards the logs that gathered around the bonfire in a rigid and inaccurate circle.

"Hey, aren't they cold? I mean they aren't wearing anything and you're not and it's awfully cold out" I questioned Jared but he shook his head chuckling.

"No not really. I mean, well, it's not really that cold out." He replied.

"What d'you mean it's not cold? The wind's practically blowing towards the opposite direction were going."

"Our bodies are hotter than others. It's kind of a thing between us. You'll know soon enough." He explained.

"Yeah you can say that again" I murmured.

"The first, middle or last bit?" he grinned at me.

I scoffed but blushed and realised we had arrived at my house.

"See ya later Kim. I'll come pick you up later at about 5" he said with a huge smile on his face.

"Hey, Jared! What were you going to tell me?" I asked him. He bit his lip and frowned.

"Don't worry" he answered. I gave him a smile before he said bye again.

"Jared" he turned around and stopped. "Thanks". Before he could respond, I entered the house without another word and leaned against the door thinking about him. I laughed to myself before going back upstairs.

**Did you like? Tell me...**


	4. Awkward

**Chapter 4!!! Review…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. Stephenie Meyer does. I only own everything that is about Kim's personality except the shy bit and all. Just how she **

**Anyway on with the story!**

**Chapter 4 Party**

That night, before six o'clock I took a shower and dressed in my jeans-as usual- and wore my sweater.

Jared came to pick me up after a short while and we walked all the way to First Beach in an awkward silence. I could tell he wanted to tell me something but couldn't just get it out. It was better that way.

When we got there, the place was crowded and the noise level was so high I just wanted to cover my ears and shut the people up with tape. Hmm, that's actually a good idea except I forgot some tape. I could borrow some …

"Hey, Kim! Over here" I looked to where the voice was coming from and noticed Grace waving her arm at me whilst holding a drink with the other. Jared was staring at me non-stop and looked away when I noticed him.

"D-do you want me to get you a drink Kim?" he asked.

"No, it's okay. I'll get it myself" I replied.

"Okay. Well, I'll just be here if you need anything" he said.

"Sure. I'm just gonna go over to Grace for a while and talk. Bye" I turned away and walked towards where Grace was crowded around her friends.

"Hi, Kim. Sit down. I'll get you a drink" she pulled me down and sat down next to her.

She was sitting around with her usual friends. Jo, Carol, Sam, Amy, Janie ad Alex. They were all talking about school and relationships and stuff. I just listened in and they never minded me. Sometimes they were asking me questions on my opinion and I just answered as I would.

"So Kim, anyone you like in school? Don't worry you can tell us. We won't tell anyone" Janie turned to me followed by the others.

"Oh, ummm, well. I don't really like anyone right now. I'm not really into that sort of thing" I lied. Kind of. Well I really wasn't into that sort of thing truthfully but I did like someone and of course you know who it is.

"Oh come on Kim" Amy insisted "Grace has been telling us all about your love life and I think someone has a little crush on Jare-"

"What!? No. I-I don't like Jared. And if you're curious about him walking me here, he's just a friend that's all." My heart did a little curse as I said this and I flinched just a little.

"What? He walked you over. I thought he was dating someone else. Must be just Rachel. She makes the weirdest and most untrue rumours ever. Remember that one where she said Mr Edwards played with gays every Saturday and Sunday in the afternoon at the park, and get this without their tops. I mean come on. Topless football with gay men!" Grace scoffed and drank down her drink.

"Hey, who wants to play ''I've never'" Jo

There was a murmur of agreement but I didn't say anything.

Everyone grabbed their drinks and I did as well. Hey! Where did that come from? Huh!

"Okay, I'll start. I've never…had a long-term relationship before. You know, like serious, just flings." Amy said. Only Sam and Janie took a sip from their cups.

"Okay, me next" Grace said, "I've never had a one night stand before." Everyone took a drink except me, Alex and obviously Grace.

Everyone took a drink, except me, Alex and obviously Grace, before a bunch of giggles broke out from everyone.

"What?" Grace protested, "It's just that I want my…first time to be with someone that I really love and trust and care for more than my own life." After this Grace took a quick glance at Adam before looking at the fire crackling in the middle. No one seemed to notice except for me. I didn't know if anyone knew that Grace liked Adam but I did know that they all thought she liked Jacob though. Or was it Paul? Either way.

"Me now. Okay, I've never had a boyfriend before" Jo beamed proudly smiling at everyone.

"Really? Wow, you must have a life" Carol said sarcastically before everyone laughed at her joke. Jo lightly slapped Carol's shoulder playfully before smiling even wider.

After everyone else had their go's, it was my turn. But in my head, I hoped that they were too caught up in everyone's 'confessions' too even notice me but they did, unfortunately.

"Kim, your go." Sam said. I froze and didn't know what to say.

"Ummm, I- I've never… umm…err…had any friends when I was young." I said.

Everyone drank their drinks but after, looked at me with a pitiful expression. It got kind of annoying so I just cleared my throat and everyone stopped staring. I sighed.

"So if you didn't have any friends then, what did you do?" Janie suddenly asked curiously.

"Uhhh…well, back then I was a bit of a crazy and weird child. Kinda ugly too." I chuckled a bit but everyone looked at me pitifully…again. So I continued…

"So no one wanted to play with me. I got kinda lonely so I decided to make up my own imaginary friend called Clifford. That was when I was 5 years old. We used to walk by the beach whenever my parents took me there so I could 'mingle' with the other children. But no one wanted to talk to me so I would hide behind these big rocks and talk to Clifford about how all the other children were mean, bossy and arrogant." I smiled softly at the memory and everyone else was smiling with me. That made me kinda happy.

"What else happened?" Alex pressed, interested.

"Well, a couple of years later, I was 9 years old and my mom and dad thought I was old enough to get home from school but I wanted Clifford to come with me because I was lonely. So, I walked to the road crossing with Clifford and I crossed the road. But this car was going over the speed limit and luckily I jumped out of the way but Clifford got ran over and died. It sounds kinda stupid but my imagination just took control of my mind when I was younger. I came home with scratches and bruises on my legs and face so my mom cleaned me up and my parents hugged me for almost an hour saying how they loved me and they were never going to let me go. I went to my bedroom after and locked the door. I stayed in there for like two whole days because Clifford died and I had lost my only friend. I couldn't make a new imaginary one because…well…Clifford was irreplaceable back then. But now, I'm older so it got childish and forgot all about it." I was out of breath as I explained but sad at the same time for my long-dead, imaginary friend, Clifford.

"That's too bad" Grace said pitifully. Everything seemed to be pitiful tonight.

As the minutes past we forgot about the game we were playing and talked about our life and stuff but I felt happy in a long time instead of my always depressed state. Being depressed all the time wasn't such a bad thing because you could just think about all your big problems in front of you and find ways to make them better but now this happy feeling is kinda better.

Change of POV

Jared POV

I couldn't stop looking at Kim the whole time and I could tell that she was starting to enjoy talking to the other girls. She used to be so…quiet. I'm glad she's enjoying herself. Because when Kim's happy, I'm hap-

"Jared, dude would you stop looking at Kim. I mean, come on, you're even drooling" Paul nudged me. What was that? I was drooli- Oh right. I wiped the liquid off my mouth and turned to Paul.

"I'm not staring at Kim, I'm staring at the stars" I looked up and pretended to smile at the scenery.

"Yeah, considering that there are NO STARS" Paul exclaimed. Damn him! I mean, why can't I stare at Kim. I imprinted on her. Really annoys me.

I sighed and continuing to stare at Kim and suddenly stood up.

"I'll be a minute" I said to the guys and they nodded at me. I approached Kim as she was conversed in talk with Grace and her friends. They had expressions like they were actually interested and was listening to Kim as she talked about something. Grace saw me and tore her eyes away from Kim.

"Hey, Jared" she greeted. The others suddenly looked at me and smiled. Kim stopped talking and looked at me with a soft smile. Her smile is so sweet it makes me want to cry.

"Hey" she said in a coy and silent voice. My mind went blank as I looked at her angelic face staring up at me but I remembered why I was here.

"Kim, can I talk to you for a minute" I asked her. She frowned for a moment and cleared her throat.

"Sure" she replied. She stood up and followed me. The others didn't say anything but had smirks on their faces.

I led Kim away from the scenery and took her somewhere quieter. Then I turned around and faced her.

"Kim, I have to tell you something…"

**Cliff hanger, haha! Chapter four will be up soon! Hope you liked this chapter. Tell me if you liked it…**


	5. Amber Boner Benson

**Sorry it took so long! I just was really busy with my moving apartment and all. So I don't know which chapter I'm on but I think 5, right? Yeah, 5. So if you have any problems with the story, then go ahead and ask me. I'll answer them as briefly and clearly as possible. **

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. OC's belong to me. No Copyright Infringement Intended.**

Chapter 5

Kim POV

Jared and I walked our way to a nearby tree and then he stopped to face me. His expression told me that he was worried and I knew that this was what I had been waiting for him to say.

"Kim, can I tell you something?" he started. I gulped and furrowed my eyebrows.

"Sure" I replied.

"Well, I don't really have a choice so I have to tell you" he stuttered. What? I didn't get what he was saying but I let him continue. He took a couple of deep breaths and bit his bottom lip. He looked down at the floor and shook his head, his shoulders arched forward.

"Jared, a-are you okay?" I asked. He nodded wordlessly. This was making me nervous now.

"Well"-he started-"You know that I was away from school for days right and w-when I came back, I looked different" I chuckled at that. He smiled unenthusiastically. "There's-"

"Hey, Jared were getting out of here. It's starting to pour down!" Jacob called. He was right. The rain had started to extinguish the fire in the centre of the logs and everyone was getting up to leave and heading for the cars. Jared was looking behind him, mouthing something to Jacob who looked pissed and shook his head at Jared. What the hell were they doing? I started to walk back when Jared turned to me and called my name.

"Hey, Kim" I turned. He smiled shyly at me and raised his head, "Sorry 'bout that. Ummm...is it okay if I talk to you tomorrow at your house it's kinda really important and I'd like to tell you as soon as possible."I nodded "If it's okay, I'd like to walk you home right now" he said. YES, of course you can!

"Sure" I said simply. He smiled at me again but this time, it was a worried but happy smile. I smiled back and put my hood on from my sweater to stop the rain soaking my head. Jared chuckled and put his hand on the small of my back and led the way to my house.

When we got there Jared gave me a peck on the cheek and soon, I forgot about everything. He chuckled at my dumbfounded expression and said goodbye.

"B-bye Jared" I waved at him. I watched him go and finally went inside my house. Then I remembered that Jared was going to tell me something when we got interrupted. Damn it! Can't we just have a full moment that is interruption-free?I shrugged it off and couldn't wait for tomorrow to come. After I brushed my teeth and all that going-to-bed grooming, I lay in my bed, thinking about Jared. I was about to doze off when I heard a tap on my window. I jumped and immediately pulled my blanket over my head.

"Shtriga, shtriga, shtriga…" I chanted again and again. I made a sign of the cross five times before taking a peek out from under my blanket and saw a black, giant silhouette outside my window and the moon shone on half of its body. It was a man! Oh damn, I just remembered that I left an inch of my window open, damn it. Then, a few seconds later, I heard a thud on the floor and I quickly got out of my bed and punched the figure and heard a cracking sound. I BROKE MY HAND!

"Son of a…"I heard someone hiss. I ran to my bedside and turned the lamp on. Jared! It was Jared who climbed into my window. I widened my eyes in surprise and walked over to him. He saw me staring and put on a smile.

"K-Kim, hey" he greeted.

"H-hi" I replied "Jared, what the hell are you doing here?"

He got off the floor, releasing his broken nose. It wasn't really broken, it was just bleeding. Damn, I can punch! He pointed shyly to my arm and I looked down.

"Oh, this. Sorry, I just punched you then it broke" I explained.

"I figured" he chuckled "Sorry about that"-he pointed to the window-"Do you want me to take you to the doctor?" he offered.

"No, I'll be fine" I smiled reassuringly at him. "Jared, why are you here?"

"Oh, well because…err…uh…Alright, because I wanted to talk to you" he confessed. I smiled shyly and bit my lip.

"Oh, well…I can talk" I said. I can talk? Who says that? Me! Nice going Kim! He laughed and nodded.

"Umm, I'm here because I wanted to ask you, would you like to go on a date with me?"

I couldn't believe it! Was I dreaming? And would you believe it, I was. I sat up in my bed, looking around my bedroom. No one was here. Jared wasn't here. I cursed silently to myself.

Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrh!

My phone vibrated across the table and I jumped as the ringtone came on.

'_I'm a Barbie girl, in a barbie world...'_

Stupid shit. I picked it up and saw Jared's name on the caller id. When did he get my phone number? Ah, who cares? Jared has my phone number, yipeeeeeee! I opened it and pressed it to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kim. It's...um...Jared"

"Oh hey..." _W...T...F?_

"Hey, uh, I was wondering if you wanted to go...er...to the mall with me? Everyone's gonna be hanging out there today so I was wondering if you wanted to spend the day with me?" _Is he cute or WHAT?_

Ok Kimmy, just play it cool.

"Ergghh...Well, I have nothing to do today so no, I mean YES! Yes, I mean yes...I didn't say no, I said yes..."

Dumbass.

"Oh, um t-that's great. Thanks. So, umm I'll pick you up at your house at three then if its alright with you" He had a nervous smile in his voice, if there was such a thing as a nervous-smile voice.

"Great, I'll be ready by then. Bye"

"Bye"

"Bye then"

"Yeah, see ya"

"Byeeee"

Oh no. It was happening again. Awkwaaaaard!

He gave a small laugh. "Bye Kim"

"Bye" I gave him an evil giggle back. Before he could say bye, I hung up the phone and banged my forehead on the wall.

Change Of POV

Jared POV

I pressed the end call button on my phone and sighed.

Paul looked over at me and rolled his eyes.

"Hey little miss sunshine?" I looked over at him "What's with the goofy grin? It's only 8:00 in the morning, something good can't have happened yet"

I scoffed. I beg to differ. Kim had just accepted my offer of asking her out and if that wasn't good enough, what was?

"Kim's coming to the mall with me today. I asked her out just now" I said, the smile still on my face.

"Well, lover boy, Jacob just told me Ashley Boner Benson is holding her weekly meeting there today and my guess is, she won't be too happy to see you and Kim together"

Oh no. Amber Boner is going to ruin everything. She was this girl I had dated in our sophomore year when I was 16. When we first got together, she was this really sexy girl who made my hormones go crazy but, when I was still a man whore in those days, when she saw me talking to two members of her cheerleading squad, she went crazy and even kicked the two girls out of the squad.

Needless to say, she was a psychopath and a little too clingy, but 98% of the male population in our school still wished they were in my shoes just to have Amber running after them. Hell, even Embry and Quil can't stop looking at her ass whenever she walks in the hallway. Even after I broke up with her, she still tries to hook up with me.

I remembered that time when we were at Naomi James' party and we both pretended to have sex in the master bedroom so everyone would think that we were so cool, but it was mostly because Amber thought it was time for us to get to that base and it was the closest she could get out of me. Everyone still thinks that wee both non-virgins now, and thats good enough for me.

"Ah, who gives a fuck? If she sees us together, the better. She'll definitely spread it around and everyone will then see that Kim is mine and no one else's" I shrugged, but deep down inside my butt was about to fall out.

Later on...

2:58

Here I was, standing in front of the door in my shirt, hoodie, skinny jeans and converse shoes. I put eyeliner on my eyes just to look extra good.

I couldn't believe it. I was actually going on an actual date with the actual Jared Thail I had been actually crushing on for actually forever. This actually couldn't get any better.

Mentally preparing myself, I took a deep breath and calmed myself. I will not make a fool of myself in front of Jared.

Going into the 'cool' zone. I took one last breath before there was a knock on the door and I opened it.

"Hey Jared" I smiled at him, biting my bottom lip.

"Hey Kim" he looked happy to see me. The feelings mutual, my friend.

"You ready?" I nodded and we started our short trek to the La Push Mall. It wasn't really a massive mall like ones in Miami but it was big enough to be called a mall. It was quite near so me and Jared just decided to walk.

"So, err, what are we gonna do there?" I asked, wringing my hands nervously.

_Keep cool, dumbass. Don't ruin this for the both of us._

Both of us? My alter ego really was starting to piss me off. I poked the side of my head and gritted my teeth.

"Well, I was thinking I could introduce you properly to my friends. They wanna hang out with me today so I guessed I could introduce you"

I gulped. His friends wanted to meet me? Even _Paul? _The evil to my good? The dog to my homework? The worm to my apple?

"Yeah, even Paul" Jared chuckled. I didn't know I was thinking out loud and gave him a weak smile.

But wasn't this also moving too fast? I mean, we weren't together or nothing but we just became friends a couple of days ago and now he wants me to meet his friends like we're already on the sixth date. Never thought I'd be saying that to myself and know that it was true.

"Ok then" I replied reluctantly. The things I would do for this boy.

Jared POV

I watched Kim's face as we walked. It was so adorable how she would just keep poking the side of her head and lick her lips and wring her hands.

I told her we were goin to meet up with my friends and her face froze for a second. "Even Paul?"

"Yeah, even Paul" I chuckled and she gave me the cutest smile ever!

"Ok then" she looked away uncomfortable. What was wrong with my Kim?

"Are you ok? Is it because I mentioned Paul?" I suspected it was that because she was walking more reluctantly since I mentioned about the meeting my friends thing. They weren't that bad.

"No, no, its just I'm nervous. I dont really fit into your popular group thing" I blinked twice.

"Popular group?" I asked. She looked over at me and furrowed her eyebrows.

"Yeah its just you know, you're kind of people...and my kinda people dont really mix" she said and I frowned. We don't mix? But were soulmates.

"Well, if your kind of people and my kind of people dont mix, we can also make our own kind of people together" I said and she smiled. I smiled back at her and she giggled. Oh man, she was so adorable.

We joked and fooled around for a couple more minutes before we got there and it was full of everyone from school. I spotted Paul over by the fountain with Jake and a few other people. I waved over to them and Kim gulped, her shoulders slumping slowly down and I pulled her over to me and put my arm around her to stop her from being nervous.

I led us over to them and I greeted everyone. Kim didn't move and stayed standing behind me. Lucky for her, no one could see her since I had grown quite a lot.

"Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged in. Lost are we Conweller?" I turned around, hearing the sweet sickly voice of Amber Boner Benson.

I glared at her and was about to pull Kim towards me when she threw the water she was holding onto Kim's face and I was splattered with a few drops, but Kim was drenched in the face.

Her gang of girls started sniggering and Amber put her hands on her hips. I started shaking.

**Sorry, made a few changes to this chapter because I had a change of storyline and stuff. More detail in this chapter though. Next chapter will be up soon I promise! Oh no, will Jared phase inside the mall? Review peeeeeeeeeeeps...**


	6. Confusion

**Ok, hey guys, I'm back! I am soooooooooooooo ultimately sorry for not updating for a WHOLE year but I was busy and I just NEVER got the time to write and update this story but I just got back into the swing of things and I promise you a whole lot of humour and also drama! I will not fail you because I know I owe you a whole year of updates but please, just bear with me and keep reading and reviewing! Promise the next chapter after this one will be uploaded next week!**

**Anyways, please read the chapter before this (for the readers who read this fanfic in '09 when I updated the chapter with Matt included in it). To do it quickly, just read up to the bit where Kim wakes up after her dream of Jared climbing in and go from there because that's where I totally changed everything.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6** (Finally)

O...M...G! I was wet all over my face and now dripping down onto my clothes, I could still hear Amber and her sluts sniggering their make-up clad faces off. I heard a growl behind me but I didn't look. I was too busy trying not to cry. Thank goodness only a few people nearby saw what happened and we didn't make a scene, but I didn't like the fact that we were next to Jared's friends. They all turned to look at the scene and I blushed a little.

For some strange reason, Jared started shaking uncontrollably behind me and I heard Paul muttering to him. "Dude, stop shaking. You're gonna hurt a lot of people if you don't"

I figured he meant that he would lose his temper, and with a body like Jared's, he_ could _hurt a lot of people. Jared relaxed a little behind me but didn't stop altogether.

"Well, Conweller. Looks like you got what you deserved. Now run along to your little emo friends" How dare she call me emo? I preferred to be called 'broody'. Anyway, that didn't matter at the moment. All I cared about was getting out of there and prevent anymore embarrasing situations before the WORSE could happen. Not that it already did.

"Amber, I think you should leave" I heard Jared behind me as he put a hand to my shoulder. He felt so warm that I didn't want him to let go. Amber gasped in horror and glared at Jared.

"Oh, come on, Jared. What are you even doing with this loser? We all know you want _me_" I know he might have not meant to do it but his grip tightened on my shoulder and it didn't really hurt. It felt comforting.

"Just fuck off Amber. We were over years ago" he spat. "I'm with Kim now" and he put his hands on my waist and pulled me backards so my back was touching his chest. I gasped when he did and Jared crossed his arms over my chest, as if he didn't want to let go. For a moment there, I forgot about everything else before Amber's gay voice cut through my perverted fantasies. Bitch.

"Alright, was it Paul? Did he make a bet with you? Because if he did, you can give up now since you already got her to go out with you...or was the bet about bedding her?" Amber's voice got colder by the second and I raised my eyebrow.

This time Jared started shaking even more violently. His arms loosened around me and fell to his sides. I thought for a moment there it was gonna be the scene where he would tell me that it _was_ all a bet and everything was fake but then he whispered in my ear. "I'm sorry Kim. I have to go" and then mumbled something to Paul then ran off towards the exit still shaking violently. We all watched him leave and disappear around the corner. Now I felt alone.

Before I could do anything else, Paul stepped in front of me. I couldn't see Amber anymore since Paul was as tall as Jared as well.

"Just piss off Amber" Paul hissed in the most intimidating voice ever. Amber made a terrified squeaky sound before scattering off with her little sluts. I sighed.

Paul turned back around, took off his hoodie and offered it to me. What the fudge? Ermmmm...

"What's this?" I looked up at him and he scratched the back of his neck.

"Wipe your face" I looked at him strangely while he rolled his eyes "Just do it, Kim"

"How d'you know my name?"

He half scoffed and half laughed. This boy had problems. "A thank you would be nice" he said, picking up my hand and putting his hoodie into it. Boy, his hands were HO-OT! Just like Jareds. Wonder if there's some kind of fever going round. Last week, I passed by Jacob Black and I accidentally touched his shirtless body and I nearly burned myself. You can could an egg on their...maybe even boil one or two.

"Why are you so hot?" I burst out before I could stop myself. He smirked. Oh no, he was probably gonna think I was coming onto him or possibly flirting. Alright, I admit Paul was kinda gorgeous as well but not as gorgeous as my Jared. Yes, _my_ Jared. Although I found it a bit weird that he stood up for me like that, despite what he's been doing for the last couple of days.

"Well, I try" Paul crossed his arms over his chest and had a smug smile on. I shook my head.

"Don't take it the wrong way. I still hate you" I mumbled the last part to myself and sniggered before wiping my face of the water.

Paul POV

She hates me? What the hell was that about? She thought I didn't hear her so she sniggered to herself but with my new transformed wolf self, I could hear anything, even whilst I was in human form.

"You_ still _hate me? Wait, wha- lemme get this straight. You hate _me_" I emphasised on the 'me'. I thought it made me sound a bit cocky, and apparently she did too, but no one's ever hated me before!

She looked away nervously and straightened herself up. "Well, I think i'll be going now. Thanks Paul" I grabbed her arm before she could walk away and she flinched at my touch.

"What do you mean you hate me? No one hates me" I said and she rolled her eyes.

"Look, don't worry about it. I didn't mean it or anything. It just came out" she said. I didn't believe her. Boy, Jared really was going to have problems with this one. Sure she was hot and all but she was starting to confuse me.

"Whatever. Look if you're going home, I have to walk you" I said and ignored her expression.

"What the fu-" she started but i cut her off and told her Jared had forced me into it. Apparently, he didn't want his imprint to walk home alone when Amber Boner could still be lurking around. So I agreed to it before the asshole could lose his temper and phase in front of everyone. I am such a good friend for doing this. He knows I don't like walking or leaving the mall until five but no, he still made me do it. Hmm, maybe Kim could stay here with us for a while. She wouldn't really get noticed since neither me or Jared noticed since he imprinted so it was cool.

"Hey, why don't you stay here with us and hang?" I said. I knew what her instant reaction would be.

"I'd rather go home" typical.

"Come on, since your Jared's new girl, it wouldn't hurt to join us since he's gonna be with you 24/7 from now on" I said. She frowned.

"New girl? What do you mean new girl? We're not together" and she flinched. Well, she obviously didn't know. Damn Jared.

"I mean, your Jared's new friend so that means you're our friend?" It was all I could think of and I didn't think she believed me but it worked.

"I guess. But the next time that slut comes back, I'm gone" she said. I nodded my head and knew she was talking about Amber. She really _was_ as slut...a hot slut.

"Great. I mean hey, you have nothing else better to do, right?"

Kim POV

Nothing else better to do? He still thinks I'm a loser. Typical Paul.

Weird thing was, he was being nice to me. And he called me 'Jared's new girl'. I was starting to suspect what Slut said was true. Maybe everything was a bet. I quickly thought it over and I had nothing to lose right? I was already a loser and if Jared acts all adoring to me now, I might as well enjoy it while it lasts because this only happens once in a lifetime. It should be an honour for me to be chosen for this whole thing.

"Come on, lets introduce you to the guys" Paul grabbed my hand and led me over. I was trying hard not to tear up at how hot his hand felt on mine and I managed when he finally let go.

He introduced me to everyone and I felt scared to even be in the presence of them. Jacob Black, Embry and Paul were the most intimidating. They stood out because they were the tallest and to look at them even scared me. hell, looking at Jared scared me but this was more fear than adoring fear. I really wanted to see Jared now. I wonder where he went...

After the introductions, they all decided to go to the arcade. Who knew guys still played baby video games, so I decided to tag along. There were no other girls there so I looked a little out of place walking with the popular guys. With the stares and glares some people were giving me, I knew someone would bound to be thinking 'Is she new here?' I always got that.

I had never been given so muc hattention before, and I gotta say I didn't like it. It probably would've been better if Jared were here to distract me with his beautiful face, but I had to settle for Paul, Jacob and Embry's face. It seemed like they all went through a growth spurt in the week that they were off for school and turned all muscly. I did consider steroids but I didn't really care. I was surrounded by hot guys, the most hottest was now considered my boyfriend and Slut had just got put in her place. Life couldn't get any better.

After a few hours of hanging around, Jared finally came back inside the mall and spotted us by the fountain. He smiled at me, not his show-all-his-teeth-smile but his no-open-mouth smile. He still looked please to see me and I was so ecstatic to see him. I felt comfortable around him now, despite my doubts but I knew at the rate he was going, there was a 0.0000001 percent chance I would get over him.

He stopped smiling when he started talking to Paul and I could hear Jared getting told off by Paul for doing something. I tried not to eavesdrop but when Jared looked back at me with sad eyes, I couldn't help it. After a moment, they stopped and we said our goodbyes, I thanked Paul and Jared said he would walk me home, So, knowing my teenage hormones, I let him.

We walked all the way in silence and I could tell that something was still bothering him. Now that I think about it, he never got the chance to tell me what happened. Before I knew it, we were outside my house and he smiled down at me.

"Kim, I'm sorry about today. I know I ran out on you and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left you alone with Amber or let her do that to you. It's just, she won't stop-" I cut himm off.

"Jared, it's okay really. I mean if you had something to do it's fine. I acutally had a good time with Paul. He didn't bite" I smiled and he chuckled.

"Really? That's good. I'm glad they like I promise next week, I'll make it up to you. My friend Alex is having a party at his house on saturday, I was thinking you might wanna come with me?"

Oh my god! He wasn't asking me to another party was he? Thank you Lord Jesus Christ!

_Don't stare at him like a fool, say yes you piece of shit!_ What the fuck do you want now, alter ego?

"S-sure, i'd love to" I stuttered, surprised but still excited. He smiled his big smile now.

"Great. I'll see you at school tomorrow" he grinned .

"See ya" I smiled back and turned to open the door to my house.

"Kim" he called my name. I looked back but before I could see reply, his leaned forward and his soft, moist lips landed on my own. Oh no, does my breath stink?

_Shut up, dumbass! Jared's kissing you, enjoy it while it last._ And for the first time, I listened to it.

**OMG! I finished the sixth chapter in one night and that's the first one in a while! I did it! I know my writing is a bit off but like I said, I just got back into the swing of things so please don't judge me. There's gonna be a lot more drama than humour in the next chapters but there will still be humour, just not like the first chapters. My writing's developed a bit but I'm still trying to get into that careless author persona kinda thing. In the next chapters, Kim will be spending more time with Jared, his friends as well as Paul, and oh no, before you know it, love triangle! LOL, jokes but maybe there will be, maybe there won't. I'm still thinking and developing that idea but we'll see how it plays out. Thoughts? :D**

**Read and review please!**


End file.
